1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing and, in particular, to multipath storage devices. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program product for dynamic path partitioning to multipath storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Multipathing storage devices provide a more reliable and better performing storage solution compared to conventional single path attached storage devices. One or more host devices may connect to a storage network. For example, a single host device may connect to a storage network through two or more host bus adapters. The storage network may include one or more switches and/or routers. Furthermore, the storage network may include a plurality of storage devices, such as hard disk drives. As a result, there may be many paths from a host device to a particular storage device.
Complicated algorithms may be employed to load balance input and output (I/O) in the most efficient manner possible for maximum throughput. These algorithms are based on balancing I/O among the available paths connected to a device.